Where I Belong
by firefairy903
Summary: From Kurt and Shirako's points of view, and how they think they are meant for each other. Slash. Request fic. Bad summary; just read. And review.
1. Lonely

**..--****Just a few things from me, the author:: **(a)** this is the first fanfiction that i've had the courage to post. please be nice. i will welcome constructive criticism, but nothing that's just telling me i'm horrible. **(b)** this is a request fic for 'shirako takamoto95' from the most wonderful 'accelepedia (.org)' **(c)** this story contains slash. this is the only warning you get, if you don't like, don't read. it's that simple.** (d)** this story is not meant to copy anyone else's work, whether from this genre or any other, and i am sorry in advance for any similarities that may show up. **(e) **i think i've got it all, so on with the story!****--..**

Chapter 1: Lonely

Kurt stood by the window in his 17th floor New York apartment, just watching the skyline, as all the lights started turning on for the evening. It was only about 6 in the evening, but it was already getting dark, seeing as it was late in November. The microwave beeped, and he surveyed the scene one more time before going to get his supper.

Normally, he cooked dinner for himself, but the day had been long, and he had spent extra time at the garage, so he had settled for a microwave dinner, and a few hours sitting in front of the TV, just trying to forget about the rest of the team. But there was one member that he just couldn't get out of his head. He remembered from when he was younger, about 16 years old, when he had had the same problem with a girl that he had been dating, what his mother had said: _if you can't get someone out of your head, maybe they're supposed to be there… _He had taken that advice, and stored it in the back of his head. With the girl he had been dating, it hadn't been true, but now, well, he was certainly starting to think that it might be true.

He looked at the clock on the wall next to the TV. 6:45: Only two and a half hours until he was due at the airport. Time seemed to go by so slowly; he wished he could speed it up, just until 9:15, when Shirako's flight was supposed to land at the John F. Kennedy International Airport. Shirako had been gone for the past 3 weeks, visiting family and friends in Japan. And since the day Shirako had left, since the moment Shirako had boarded that dreaded plane, Kurt had been counting the days until his return. When Shirako had left, he had said something along the lines of how he wasn't ready to tell his friends and family, and that was why he wasn't inviting Kurt along; it had nothing to do with getting away from Kurt; he just needed to go back to his homeland for a bit; he wanted to be around the things he knew so well, once again.

Kurt thought back to that day, the pain he had felt when Shirako turned and walked towards the boarding line, and the loneliness he felt when he could no longer see the top of Shirako's head, bobbing gently to his very loud techno music, the music that had become a daily part of Kurt's life. The apartment, although Kurt mostly lived by himself, had been empty, and lonely, without Shirako to visit in the evenings, without the techno music. No one really ever visited the other team members in the evenings; they talked business all day at the garage while working on their cars, then went home to their personal lives in the evenings. But in Kurt's case, Shirako was his personal life, and that personal life had boarded a plane 3 weeks ago and flown an ocean away.

So that was the first chapter, i'd like to know what you think! If you read, please review. Next chapter soon!

xoxo--Firefairii


	2. So Far Away

**..--****more from me, the author:: **(a) **i'm not posting any more warnings like i did in the first chapter. **(b) **next chapter; shirako's point of view this time!****--..**

Chapter 2: So Far Away

In the first-class cabin of the plane, nearly an ocean and a country away, a petit Asian man sat waiting for the plane to take off, to bring him back to the city he called home. When he had left, he had thought it would be nice to see his friends and family in Japan again. Now, three weeks later, he was glad to be going home. All the questions had been torturous, and his friends had changed so much they were hard to hang out with. He just wanted to get back to America, where he was accepted for who he was, where he actually had friends. And Kurt. Kurt was in America. It had been three weeks since they had seen each other, since they had talked. Shirako hadn't invited Kurt to come to Japan with him because he wasn't ready to tell his parents, wasn't ready to tell his friends, about the relationship the two had. Especially because Kurt was so much older.

Shirako leaned back in his seat, just listening to his music, waiting for the plane doors to close, and the flight attendants to make the seatbelt announcement. Time just wasn't on his side, crawling by so slowly…

Finally, the announcement came over the speakers: "all passengers please fasten your seatbelts, as we are preparing to take off. We are currently leaving Narita International Airport. Today's flight is approximately 14 hours and 10 minutes long, with an on-time arrival at the JFK airport in New York City at 21:15 New York time. It is currently 7:03 New York time. Thank you for flying with United Airlines."

Shirako sat back in his seat once more, and lost himself in the music, willing himself to fall asleep, hoping the flight would feel shorter than 14 hours. He really wasn't sure if he could make it another 14 hours before he could finally see Kurt again.

His sleeping trick must have worked, because the next thing he knew, he was gently tapped on the shoulder by someone walking past; he figured it must have been a flight attendant. He was about to think that it was an accident, and go back to sleep, when he heard a voice over the speaker. It was the pilot; "all passengers please fasten your seatbelts once more, we are about to begin our descent into the John F. Kennedy International Airport, in New York City, New York. Current time is 20:49 New York time, and our ETA is exactly on schedule for 21:15." Only 26 more minutes…

**..--****that's the end of this one, hope you enjoyed! please review!!! plz?****--..**

**xoxo-firefairii**


	3. Homecoming

**..--****more from me, the author: this is the third chapter. pardon any mistakes that i would have normally fixed, had to get this chapter up fast... hope you enjoy!****--.. **

Chapter 3: Homecoming

Kurt had dozed off in front of the television, and was in the middle of a pretty good dream, something about cookies, whipped cream and a giant pink dinosaur… He awoke with a start and looked at the clock. 8:45? He had better get moving; traffic in the city was pretty bad in the evenings. He quickly gathered his things, namely car keys, and his license, and headed down to the parking garage. He was thankful for the heated parking, especially as it got closer and closer to winter; it meant his car always started, and wasn't unbearably cold in the morning. And there were definitely upsides to being a member of the Teku team, because it meant he had more than one car, which was good, seeing as Battle Spec was only a one-seater, and that just didn't do for picking someone else up. He climbed into his newly finished Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder, turned up the music, and headed towards the John F. Kennedy International Airport to pick up Shirako.

Traffic in the city was surprisingly light for prime entertainment time. Kurt was thankful for this, seeing as he was running a little late due to his evening nap. Still feeling a little sleepy, he was also thankful for the loud music, as it kept his from falling asleep again, as well as the fact that in the city, no one stared you down for having loud music.

It took him about 20 minutes to reach the airport and find a parking spot, which wasn't too bad. He headed inside to wait at the arrival gate that Shirako had told him he'd be at. The effects of his evening nap had not yet worn off, so he put his head in his hands and figured he'd rest his eyes for a while.

He must have dozed off longer than he thought, because the next thing he knew, he was being gently shaken awake by someone. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, only to find that he was staring into the deep brown eyes of an Asian man… Those beautiful, deep eyes that he just couldn't get enough of; even better was the man that they belonged to. Shirako was finally home.

**..--**that's it for now, hope it was up to standards. next update soon!**--..**


	4. Together Again

**..--**more from me, the author: (a) here's the fourth chapter. (b) it's a mini-birthday present for 'shirakoxkurt freak'/'st95' because they share a birthday with myself, the wonderful author. again, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**shirakoxkurt freak: you don't wanna chase me down, it's too cold in my igloo. you would die. :D**

**notforgotten: as you said, you would like it if it got dirty, and that's why it's in mature. because it probably will. and i'm not sure yet how dirty it will get, so i'm sticking it there for safety. (: **

****--..**

Chapter 4: Together Again

On the way back to Shirako's place, the traffic was considerably heavier; must have been the end of most of the shows, and everyone was heading from the theatres to the clubs. While Kurt enjoyed the presence of Shirako in the car next to him, and he was sure Shirako enjoyed being there, due to the smile on his face, there wasn't much they could really talk about, what with Kurt trying to concentrate on the roads. It was a typical New York setting; all the fancy sports cars, men and women alike dressed in the newest lines, ready for a night of partying at all the coolest places in the city. At the moment, the hottest nightclub was a place by the name of Skylab Lounge; apparently a place decked out with the newest in technology, from huge screens displaying whatever the newest act of the night was, to the state of the art equipment behind the bars, everything exactly fitting in with the theme of something right out of a science fiction book. Situated a few blocks from Shirako's place, in a neighborhood barely touched by the bustling night entertainment business of the city, it was the hippest warehouse in the city. At least, that's what it looked like on the outside, with the line-up over 2 blocks long, everyone just waiting to see if the bouncer deemed them cool enough to enter into the inner sanctuary of the club. It was this new club that made the drive back to Shirako's place so long, and so unbearable.

See, Kurt had known for a while that he liked guys. So did Shirako. It came as no surprise to either of them when Kurt finally made the move on Shirako. They had been seeing each other secretly for almost 7 months now. The rest of their team really had no idea that they were seeing each other. Shirako and Kurt found this to be a good thing, because it gave them a chance to establish their relationship without the prying eyes of their team; it gave them a chance to build something stronger before they exposed it to the harshness of the real world, the world where they would be looked down upon for everything they did, just because they're different than the norm.

_**Flashback**_

Kurt had noticed the rest of the team observing him during the past three weeks while Shirako was absent. Nolo had even gone as far as to ask him what was wrong. Kurt, worrying that his and Shirako's after-hours secret had been found out, blamed it on being overly tired, and consequently not feeling very good. Nolo had told him to go home and sleep, which he had gladly done. Later that evening, someone had knocked on his door, and startled from his sleep, also wondering who would be at his door in the evening, he had gone to answer it. When he opened the door, he jumped nearly a foot in the air in surprise and shock, because standing there, in front of his door, was none other than his little brother, Markie. Markie hadn't been to Kurt's place since his team, the Metal Maniacs, had sent him over with some flowers as a housewarming gift when Kurt had moved in. He had kinda dropped the flowers in Kurt's arms and ran off, a pinkish tinge to his cheeks, embarrassed that his team had made him be the one to carry the flowers. He was NOT a flower messenger, for God's sake! But now, here he was again, standing there, minus the pinkish tinge, but, surprisingly un-Markie-like, with a caring look in his eyes. "Um… you know, Nolo called me up today… told me you were acting kinda funny… I figured I'd come see if you were ok…" The pinkish tinge had returned. "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Nice of you to drop by though. Want some hot chocolate or something? I was just going to make some for myself…"

"No, no it's ok. I should probably be going. Got some… stuff to do… yeah. Stuff to do. I'll, uh, talk to you later… sometime… yeah. Just wanted to be sure you were ok. I'll be seeing you."

_**End Flashback**_

Kurt realized that he had totally zoned out, and that he should probably be paying more attention to the roads, seeing as they were still pretty packed with people moving towards the new Skylab Lounge. Kurt made a mental note to go check it out sometime… might prove to be an interesting night. He quickly shook the thought of the nightclub from his mind when he felt a gentle hand rest on his right hand. Even though the Eclipse Spyder had an automatic transmission, he still tended to rest his right hand on the shifter, just out of habit. However, Shirako knew that Kurt was obviously not using that hand at the moment, and had taken advantage of that knowledge to finally, for the first time in three whole weeks, hold his lover's hand. Kurt had missed this so much, and the sparks that were sent coursing through his body told him that he most definitely had, although there was no doubt in his mind in the first place. By this time, they had safely reached Shirako's apartment complex. Kurt put the car into park, and made to go get some of Shirako's bags from the trunk of the car. Shirako followed him, and grabbing some of his bags, led the way up to his apartment.

**A/N: ooh… going up to Shirako's apartment… what's going to happen next? Mini-cliffhanger there!! You know you love me. Maybe some adult content next chapter; maybe not. Might be getting close though.**

**..--**there's the 4th chapter! hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW!! i welcome comments, question, praise, constructive criticism and possible ideas for further chapters! **

**xoxo-firefairii**--..**


	5. Rest and RelaxationHome Again

**..--**Here is the (apparently) much anticipated 5****th**** chapter, although it may be found to be a disappointment. **--.. **

Chapter 5: Rest and Relaxation//Home Again

Kurt and Shirako hurried to lug all of Shirako's crap up the stairs, seeing as his building didn't have an elevator. Thank goodness there were only 4 floors, and that Shirako was on the second. Shirako put his bags down and went to fish his key out of his pocket. Thankfully, he had found it before his plane had landed, and moved it to a different pocket, so that it would be easy to find when he got home.

Kurt, standing behind Shirako, was silently very glad that Shirako had found his key earlier. After being apart for three weeks, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his hands off the beautiful body in front of him. His little bubble was burst by one of the neighbor ladies and her group of friends walking very noisily down the hallway towards the stairs, making no attempt to cover up the fact that they were checking Shirako out. Shirako didn't notice, as he was unlocking the door, but Kurt most definitely did, and it made him feel defensive of the man in front of him. By this time, Shirako had got the door unlocked, and he and Kurt carried his bags into to entrance way.

On the outside, the whole apartment complex looked slightly shabby, a little run down, but it had the same thing going for it as the new Skylab Lounge did: shabby on the outside, nice on the inside. The whole neighborhood was like that. All the apartments in the building had been refinished to have the interior look of the buildings found on 5th Avenue, with top-of-the-line designers designing the rooms with only the newest lines on the market. Each apartment was unique, done by a different designer, with different lines. The entrance to Shirako's apartment was very modern, with black granite floors that stretched throughout the whole apartment, white walls, and a small glass table by the door. The room was really very tidy; it looked as if someone had tidied up before they had arrived. Although, Shirako was the kind of person who would have cleaned his apartment from top to bottom before he left, just so that he wouldn't have to do it when he got back. Kurt really liked Shirako's place. He liked his own better, but Shirako's was right up there. He was kind of caught up in comparing the two places, when he felt a gentle hand brush against his. He shook himself out of his reverie and looked up, but realized that it must have been an accident, as Shirako just kept walking, dragging his heavy bag farther into the apartment, towards his bedroom. Kurt followed him for a bit, then turned the other way, and headed into the kitchen. The kitchen was amazing, modern, continuing with the black granite floors, and black granite counters, everything stainless steel and tinted glass. He continued through the kitchen, into the living room, which just happened to be his favorite room in the whole apartment. It again, continued with the ultra-modern theme of the rest of the apartment, still with the black granite floors, but Shirako had added a white shag area rug to this room. There were large black microfibre chairs and a couch; their shape almost didn't fit the stark corners of the room, but that's what made it all the more better. Kurt sat on the couch and turned on the TV, a monstrous 64" LCD screen; with such advanced technology that Shirako had had to buy a separate BluRay player, because the TV butchered the picture on any regular DVD. Add the massive sound system to that, and you had a home theatre with an experience even better than that of the IMAX Theatre. Kurt was just scrolling through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch, when he felt his eyes starting to droop. He repositioned so that he was laying down on the couch, and let the power of sleep come over him, as he hadn't quite been able to finish his nap earlier in the evening. He was out so fast that he didn't even hear the soft footsteps behind him…

**..--**Umm… yeah, I think that may classify as a bit of a disappointment. As you can most likely tell, it's mostly description stuff, not a lot going on, because A) I've been busy, with school, work and the rest of my life, and B) my plot line is D-E-A-D. Spell it, DEAD. I don't want to end the story here, mostly because this would be a horrible ending, and otherwise because I know there are a few people reading this and I don't wanna let those few people down. Here's the thing though. I need some plot ideas. PM me, tell me what you'd like to see happen in the story, and be specific! Give me good ideas, it's like buying me coffee. I will loooooooooooove you, and I will keep going with the story. (: **

**Lots of love already,**

**Firefairii903 3**

****--..**


End file.
